Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of refrigeration systems and, more particularly, to a refrigeration control system for a mobile cargo container.
Currently, many manufacturers of goods that require refrigeration rely upon carriers to supply refrigerated mobile cargo containers including a refrigeration system to transport the goods to market. The refrigerated mobile cargo containers are parked at the manufacturer and loaded with the goods. Generally, it can take several hours to fully load a refrigerated mobile cargo container before it is ready for shipment. While being loaded, doors on the refrigerated mobile cargo container typically remain open. As such, manufacturers typically require that the refrigeration system remain operational while the refrigerated mobile cargo container is being loaded.